Brita Christina Öknaberg (1793-?)
Torshälla, Sweden |Baptism = |Death = Stockholm, Sweden |Burial = |Father = Lars Öknaberg (1755-?) |Mother = Brita Olsdotter (1757-?) |Spouse = Lars Magnus Wingblad |Marriage = November or December 1822 (age 29) Sweden |Children = Carl Wilhelm Wingblad (1823-?) Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} Brita Christina Öknaberg (b. September 28, 1793 or 1799; Torshälla parish, Eskilstuna, Sweden - d. ?) Name It is possible that the name could be "Ökenberg" which means desert mountain. There are several people with this surname in the Swedish baptism records and only our Lars and Brita with the "Öknaberg" or "Ökneberg" spelling. Parents Both parents died before 1793. *Lars Öknaberg (1755-?), a soldier *Brita Olsdotter (1757-?) Birth She was born on September 28, 1793 at Torshälla parish, Eskilstuna, Sweden. Another source lists her birth year as 1799. Impregnation Lars Magnus Wingblad impregnated Brita in November or December of 1822. Lars engagement Lars became engaged to Anna Ericsdotter Wennström. They made their vows at Katarina parish on February 9, 1823. This was about three months after impregnating Brita Christina Ökneberg. First child Brita gave birth on August 10, 1823 to Carl Wilhelm Wingblad (1823-?) just six months after Lars got engaged. Carl was baptized at Hedvig Eleonora parish, Stockholm, Sweden on Sunday, August 18, 1823. Lars and Brita were listed as "Gesellen Wingblad" and "Br. Chr. Oknaberg". Carl appears to have died as an infant. Break engagement At their own request Lars and Anna were released from their vow to marry on August 03, 1824. The record says: "after closer knowledge of each others temperament and reasoning they realized that a union of marriage would cause them both unhappiness". The real reason was Lars child with another woman. They had been engaged for one year and six months. Marriage She married Lars Magnus Winblad (1797) possibly in Katarina Church in Stockholm, Sweden. This was two months after Lars broke his engagement to Anna. Second child Their child, Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901), was born on October 08, 1828. Anton was baptized on October 11, 1828 in Stockholm at St. Maria Magdalena Church (Mariakyrkan). Linköping, Sweden The 1830 Household examination rolls show Lars working as a carpenter in Linköping, Sweden while Brita was still working as a maid in Stockholm, living with her child Anton. By 1834 the rolls show that Brita and Anton joined Lars in Linköping, Sweden. Research *Lennart Haglund (1928) writes: "Maria (parish) house examination AI:a 37 p. 367 notes the journeyman's wife Brita Chr. Vingblad, born on September 28, 1799 and the son Anton Julius, as moved out 'together with the husband to Linköping September 21, 1834'. Whether Brita, born in Torshälla September 28, 1793 as a daughter of the soldier Lars Ökneberg and Brita Olofsdotter (for whom I sent a copy from the birth book) is identical with this Brita Christina, who in quite a few sources is said to be born on September 28, 1799, the Stadsarkivet has unfortunately not resources to find out." Category:Non-SMW people articles